


Preparation and Dedication with Writerspassion18

by SaintDionysus



Series: Original Characters Podcast [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work
Genre: Author Commentary, Podcast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintDionysus/pseuds/SaintDionysus
Summary: Episode 5 of Original Characters! I can’t believe we’re already here! I’m your host, Cat Dionisio. Today we have the lovely Kelly who is also known as Writerspassion18 in the Harry Potter fandom best known for Happily Divorced. Kelly has also self-published the middle-grade fantasy novel, The Keeper’s Key, as Kelly Ashley on Amazon. Join us as we discuss: Preparation and Dedication.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Original Characters Podcast [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717834
Kudos: 2





	Preparation and Dedication with Writerspassion18

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writerspassion18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerspassion18/gifts).




End file.
